


La Valse de L'Amour

by GayLlamaFromSpace



Series: Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dance lesson, Dancing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayLlamaFromSpace/pseuds/GayLlamaFromSpace
Summary: The dance instructor is having problems teaching Yennefer to dance because of  her twisted spine, so Tissaia takes it upon herself to teach her.Prompt requested by: @writers-dilemma on tumblr(If you're unfamiliar with the song, please look it up and listen to it, it is BEAUTIFUL)
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880398
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	La Valse de L'Amour

To say that Yennefer's crooked spine was an inconvenience would be the understatement of the century. She can't be faulted for this of course, it's not as if she wanted to be born this way (though he question can be asked if she'd even wanted to be born at all). The point is though, that Yennefer's unfortunate physique caused many problems for herself and anyone else involved. In one very specific instance, it made it difficult to dance. Actually, not difficult. Impossible.

The dance instructor lasted all of 15 minutes before dragging Yennefer to the Rectoress. Who, before a rather rude intrusion, had been sitting serenely behind her desk. As it appears, the petite woman had been reading a book and puffing away at her pipe. Had been. She is now glaring frostily at the two intruders who have dared disturb her. Yennfer finds it mildly amusing how Tissaia's pipe is still held in the air by a poised hand, and her book resting open in the other. It's as if she has been frozen in time. You would think she was a statue were it not for her flaring nostrils and the steady rise and fall of her chest.

"What is the meaning of this," the Rectoress hisses. Yennefer can see the tension in her jaw as she speaks. Perhaps she'd just gotten to a good part in her book? Or maybe she was getting blissfully high? Either could be possible, it's not as if Yennefer knows whether or not it's tobacco in that pipe. She would have to try and find out someday.

"My apologies for the intrusion Archmistress De Vries, but I simply cannot teach this girl. She's impossible." Says the instructor. The look that Yennefer receives tells a story of complete and utter misunderstanding. Not on Yennefer's part, or even the instructors, but Tissaia's. Yennefer would laugh were it not for the horrid look she's getting for the soceress.

"Yennefer. Must you be difficult with everyone who tries to teach you? Or are you determined to fail." Tissaia begins. She stands from behind her desk, pipe and book placed neatly on her perfectly organized desk.

"It can't be that hard to just listen to instruction." It's at this moment that Yennefer meets Tissaia's gaze, but then the Instructor speaks again. Oh joy.

"Actually, mistress De Vries, she's been a very attentive student." Tissaia's brows furrow for a fraction of a second before returning her face to it's usually impassive expression.

"The problem is her deformity. Her hunched back makes it difficult to properly teach her the steps, and she can do very little if she struggles to maintain the proper poise." This having been said, Tissaia suddenly realizes her mistake. But she's Tissaia, so she doesn't apologize or even acknowledge it. She just slightly nods her head in understanding. 

"Very well. I will teach her myself." Tissaia says, a bit of irritation evident in her voice. "Leave us, you have other girls, without deformities, to teach." And the way Tissaia looks at the instructor when she says that confuses Yennefer. She can almost swear that Tissaia's eyes darkened when repeating the word she used to describe Yennefer's issue, her deformity. It was as if the word was a forbidden slur, at least it seemed that way because of the way Tissaia all but hissed it out.

It's just a scant few seconds before Tissaia and Yennefer are alone. The Instructor had scurried out of there very quickly, as if she had a striga at her heels. A tense silence engulfs the room. All Yennefer can do is look around and shift awkwardly on her feet. She can feel Tissaia's eyes on her, but she fights the urge to meet them. Well, she fights the urge for 2 seconds and then looks her dead in the eyes. 

"You've stayed surprisingly quiet. Should I worry that you've lost your voice?" The rectoress says with a slight quirk of her brow. This makes Yennefer smile slightly, more of a smirk or a small quirk of the lips, but a smile nonetheless.

"I was unaware that you could worry, Rectoress. Have you gone soft on me after all of these years?" Yennefer teases. Tissaia purses her lips and shakes her head slightly. 

She turns away from Yennefer and goes to retrieve something from a far off corner. When Tissaia returns to her desk, she places a small metronome on it's mahogany surface. A quiet clicking starts to emit from the device, and suddenly Yennefer is all too aware of exactly how she came to be in this situation. Would the Rectoress tolerate her fumbling for very long? What will she do if she can't be taught to dance? Will she ascend? Will she become an eel?

Yennefer's worried train of thought is put to an immediate halt when Tissaia clears her throat. She flits her eyes up from the metronome to meet the Rectoress's and sees an expectant look on the woman's face.

"Usually, I wouldn't waste my time in this way. But it would seem that I'll have to make an exception in your case…" Tissaia muses, tugging lightly at the sleeves of her dress.

"Now, I will be taking the lead. Put your hand on my shoulder." And just like that, Yennefer is the closest she has ever been to Tissaia De Vries. 

It takes Yennefer a second to register the feeling of Tissaia's hand in hers, and another to realize that there's a hand on her waist. Then It takes a few more seconds for her to realize that she likes this closeness. She won't think about that though, she needs to focus on putting her hand on her teacher's shoulder. Which, much to Yennefer's dismay, takes longer than should have been necessary. They meet each other's gaze.

"Good. As I'm sure your instructor told you, the basic waltz is in the shape of a box." Yennefer nods at Tissaia's statement, not trusting herself to speak at this precise moment. They move together, the even clicking of the metronome guiding their every step. There are many times when Tissaia has to chide Yennefer for looking at her feet, and sometimes press gently on her back to make her stand as straight as she can. Yennefer's balance is poor, and Tissaia's toes suffer a few times because of this. Yennefer is quick to mumble apologies everytime she crushes her mentors' feet, she wouldn't bother if she couldn't see the slight wince Tissaia gives every time she missteps.

Time slips away and by the time the two have stopped, a sunset has filled the sky outside the office windows. Many hours of trial and error have resulted in Yennefer finally managing to do a standard waltz. Tissaia dismisses Yennefer, telling her to return tomorrow for her lessons. As quickly as possible, Yennefer leaves the office and makes her way to Tor Lara. She has many strange thoughts and feelings at the moment, but the most prominent one is determination. She will learn to perfectly execute this waltz. Luckily, she has Istredd to help her practice, though she doubts he will be as good a partner as the Rectoress.


End file.
